A New Meaning
by CeceVolume
Summary: AU-ish. A being is using Klaus and Caroline as the King and Queen of her chessboard, determined to win a cosmic battle that threatens more than just Mystic Falls-the entire cosmos could be at stake. Rated for later chapters
1. Prologue: To Treason

_I've been told that _On the Run_ seems like it is unfinished. Since I can't really think of anything that I could write to add to it, to let it still have it's ominous tone, I decided to write this. It will be a full length story that I hope you all will come to enjoy. This takes place after episode 3x21, but before the finale. Because I have no idea what to do about you-know-who in so-and-so's blank.  
_Note: _Everything will be explained in the story itself. Bluntly, honestly. I promise._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Diaries.

Prologue  
_To Treason_

He was dead. Or, at least, a semblance of it. He supposed this must have been what his siblings felt like when he had them in their coffins; floating outside of space and time, just kind of doing their own thing.

Dear God, he'd been around teenagers too long. He could hardly think in proper vernacular.

"Niklaus," a voice whispered, seeming to come from all around him.

Head moving to each side, he tried to find the location of the owner. It was eerily soothing, this woman's voice, as if she were someone that could protect him. Protection? He shouldn't have needed any; he was The Hybrid, the one creature in existence that had no real natural weakness. Or so he thought. But this woman was like what he guessed a mother should have felt like; warm, soothing, protective.

"Niklaus, son of Mikael."

There it was again, though he had no idea how long it had been. Being dead meant being unhindered by such a small thing as time. For all he knew, the voice could be speaking only every few centuries; the world he had known could already be gone. Did he truly want to wake up? If he wasn't truly dead, was there any reason that he couldn't assume he was safe?

"Oh, for the love of...fine. Don't let me have my fun. I'll just show myself to you." The woman's voice had changed to that of an exasperated babysitter, as if she had better things to do than watch over him. "Just trying to be all 'trust in me' over here, NBD."

He glanced to where the voice had sounded, finding himself staring into a large flame. The sight seized his throat, making it hard to swallow. Here to kill him, perhaps? Maybe this was what it was like if he was stabbed through the heart with the White Oak Dagger; he wouldn't know.

Still, the dancing fire was mesmerizing, hard to look away from. Was he finally going to move on? Was he going to leave a world that had let him be created, only to revile his existence? Relief blossomed in his chest. _Finally_, he thought.

"Oh, no, don't go all remorseful on me now. I need you the way you are, mmkay?"

Suddenly, the fire faded into the body of a woman who stood only a few feet away from him. She was short, curved in the right places, and holding quite the impressive bow. She wore a dress that looked as if it was made of a sheet, white and flowing carelessly around her, showing her bare feet. Her skin was paler than he'd ever seen a person's, like white snow; it made her dress look...dirty. Lithe, bare arms cradled her bow—with one notched arrow—slender fingers curving with obvious knowledge over the wood. Her face was that of a pixie: sharp and high cheekbones, wide eyes, small—slightly upturned—nose. Eyes like liquid gold, the color swirling in her gaze as she easily held his, pink Cupid's bow lips pulled into a wide, if subtly insane, smile.

But it was her hair that drew him. It was like the flame lived on her head, falling around her without causing burns. It was styled as he'd seen many young women do in this era; choppy layers and bangs that swept over her forehead. A flare in the power of her mane nearly sent him reeling.

She tilted her head to one side, watching him with that creepy smile.

Finally, he spoke. "Who are you?" he demanded, though he wasn't quite sure of himself. Not as he should have been, at least.

Tapping a finger on her chin, she looked above, taking slow steps towards him. "Who am I?" she wondered as she drew closer and closer to a dangerous being. She froze just before him, eyes catching his, something flashing in their depths. "I've got a name, I suppose, but it isn't important right now. What _is _important is that you trust what I'm going to do for you. And, if you do, that you swear your loyalty to _me_."

_Insane,_ he thought. _This woman is absolutely mad._

"Oh, as a hatter," she answered brightly. Patting his cheek as he watched her in shock, she said, "You really don't think that there isn't something out there _bigger_ than you, do you? Don't you come from a time of gods...and goddesses?" Laughing, she turned away from him, striding back to where she had come from. She spoke again, to nothing. "There's a poem I once heard about a hybrid. Of course, I have no idea how it goes, but it's something to have a poem about your kind, isn't it? Means you're scary, powerful." Glancing down at her palm, a fireball erupted there, glowing in her eyes. "So much power."

As if snapping herself out of it, she clenched her fist, extinguishing the flame. Grinning over her shoulder at him, she asked, "But you know all about power? You've gone a bit crazy with it, don't you think? But there are always checks and balances in nature; we make sure of it."

"What do you mean?" he demanded. "Are you a witch? A spirit?" Confusion swamped him. Who the hell was this crazy woman standing in front of him, looking as if she were nothing more than a girl with a wild imagination? Did she not know the kind of pain he'd inflicted upon countless beings in his long lifetime?

"That's why I need you!" she said cheerfully, suddenly in front of him again. She tapped his nose—_tap tap—_with a grin. "You see, I've got this pesky plan I've been cooking up for years and _you_ are one of my main ingredients. You are to me what the Petrova doppelganger was to you." At his widened eyes, she giggled. "I need you to live to give me what I need. Unfortunately, _this_"—she waved a hand into dark open space—"isn't going to help me out much. So I'm going to help you out. A boon for a boon."

He stepped back, unsure what to make of this female. "And if I refuse?"

Darkness filled her eyes, leaving them completely blackened from corner to corner. Her hair flew up, the fire growing as her skin began lining with bright orange veins. "I won't allow you to _refuse_," she answered darkly.

Just as quickly as it had happened, she was back to normal, strutting away from him. His heart beat wildly as she raised her bow, aiming it directly at his chest. She giggled before whispering, "Trust me, Niklaus."

Before he could think to turn and run, the arrow hit him hard, sending him to the ground, dead in his own desiccation.

_To Treason_

Caroline tossed and turned in her bed as nightmares flooded her mind. There was fire all around her, consuming her as her friends cried out in pain all around. To her left, Elena clutched Damon's head in her lap and cried, rocking back and forth as blood spilled from his mouth. Stefan stood above them, eyes glowing with the pain she supposed only a sibling could feel at a loss as blood dripped from his body as well. To her right, Matt laid in a pool of his own blood, watching her with his lifeless gaze. His hand was extended towards her, as if he had been trying to help her, save her.

In front of her, Tyler staggered, clutching at his chest, tearing at the skin above his heart. As his blood met the ground, it sizzled as if it were acid, burning him from the inside out. Still, he made his way towards her, dropping to his knees yards away as he struggled to get closer to her. Eyes turning to that of his wolf, his body convulsed before dropping to the ground, motionless.

"Tyler!" she shrieked, her voice and throat raw from the smoke around them. But she couldn't move any closer to him, her body too weak to move.

"Vampires and werewolves are abominations," a bodiless voice murmured. "Those pathetic enough to be taken in by their tricks and charms deserve to die along with them."

Pain burst anew in her head, making her cry out as she buckled to the floor, her face buried in the dirt. Unable to control her screams, she almost missed Bonnie's voice coming from behind her, full of tears and pain of her own. Just as it had been when Caroline's mother had killed Jeremy.

"No, please! Don't kill them! They don't deserve to die!"

As more pain erupted throughout the blonde, she heard another—different—disembodied voice whisper, "I can fix all of this, you know. I can help you to protect them; all of them. You just need to pledge your loyalty, swear to do as I bid, and I'll help you keep all of your loved ones safe."

Sitting up with a jolt, Caroline awoke and looked over at the clock. Five thirty-eight. Not exactly her best night of sleep. Flopping back down on her pillows, she stared at the ceiling, wondering if she had ever felt so scared by something as simple as a nightmare.

"No, that's not a nightmare, my dear blonde friend. That's what we in the biz call a 'premonition'."

The voice that had come to her in her dreams! Breathing heavily, she sat up once more to find a small woman sitting on her dresser. Fire hair swirled around her, burning nothing yet somehow filling the room with the light smell of a bonfire. Golden eyes watched her with amusement.

"Come on, now, say it with me: pre-mon-i-tion!"

She was going to die; that was all there was to it. Either that or she was the crazy one. Could she have made up this person in her mind, though she was so...real?

"Well, yeah," the girl answered, leaning back like a bored girl at a slumber party. "There's always that chance. Schizophrenia's possible for humans, so I guess it could be amplified in a vampire." The girl shrugged. "Eh. But that's not the case here. I'm here, you're here. Two's a party and all that." Jumping down soundlessly and gracefully, the girl strode towards Caroline, perching on the end of her bed to glance over at her.

Frantically, the blonde scrambled to her headboard, hoping to put as much distance between herself and this creature as possible. "Wh-what do you want with me?" she asked, voice breaking.

Smiling, the girl asked, "What does anyone want?" Then she laughed, throwing herself onto her back on the bed as if it were some inside joke the two shared. "I'm not here to kill you, Caroline Forbes. Who would take your place as Miss Mystic Falls?" Turning a suddenly serious gaze to meet Caroline's shocked one, she asked, "You did already win that, didn't you?"

"Yeah," she answered, pressing herself more fully against the wood behind her. "I'm Miss Mystic Falls for a few more months."

"Oh good! I didn't give away the ending then." The girl looked back to the ceiling, a smile on her face. "So, are you going to do like I ask of you? I mean, it really isn't much. I'll help you out and stuff, but I can't be directly involved with...some things. Bad karma for me, you know."

Caroline inched to the side, hoping to get away from her room, perhaps to the Salvatore house. If she could just go somewhere that had people that would help protect her, that would be perfect. She didn't know what to make of this girl, whether she was friend or foe, and didn't particularly want to be.

"First of all," the girl said with a chuckle, "if I wanted to kill you, you'd be dead. I wouldn't be asking something of you. Second, I can give you the power to fend for yourself and for your friends. You'll have an ability like no other, something that you'll never have to share with another." Their eyes met again. "Do you accept?"

With another quick glance to the door, the blonde vampire tried to decide what she should do. Duck and run or stay and chit chat. What was the harm in making a bargain with this girl, anyways? If it would get her the hell out of there, it was okay by her.

Suddenly, the girl was standing on the bed, her hair swirling around her. Both of her eyes were entirely black and the heat from her hair filled the room. "Don't think you can escape me, vampire. I am more powerful than anything you have encountered. To fight me would be suicide and some part of you knows it. Heed that instinct or perish once I find someone else to do as I command."

Swallowing, Caroline said hastily, "Tell me what I have to do."

The girl was instantly back to normal, sitting on the bed as if she hadn't just gone all apocalypse-y on her. "So you will play the game?" she asked excitedly, eyes flashing with mirth. She clapped her hands together. "Goody! Then, before we do anything else, I need to give you something." Flames erupted from her hand, glowing in the shape of a...bow and quiver? She handed them to Caroline, dropping them in her lap. "I give you these, Caroline Forbes. You now have my archery ability. But if you miss your target, the pain you will feel will be unimaginable. Still, that shouldn't happen too often; I'm pretty awesome with a bow.

"Now, I need you to do your first deed for me: release our other key player from the spell _your_ friends put on him. Bring a dozen blood bags to his coffin and rip one open—only one! Then, climb to the roof above it; you'll be able to see his body through the skylight. Shoot an arrow directly into his heart, then run. Go anywhere; I'll cover your tracks. As long as you get out of these United States within the next twenty-four hours, you'll be fine. I'll come to you with your next mission in one week. Unless you're dead."

Before Caroline could do more than gape at the girl, she waved with a girly wiggle of her fingers and disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

Glancing down at the bow in her arms, the blonde wondered if she dared to disappoint that being.

_To Treason_

"Barbie _woke_ Klaus! She brought the bastard back without a thought to what that meant to those of us that _killed him_!" Damon roared, throwing furniture all over the Salvatore study. Stefan clutched their liquor table tightly in his hands, his head hanging as he ground his teeth together.

Grabbing the blue-eyed Salvatore's arm, Elena said, "We can think of something; we always do. We'll be okay."

Damon turned on her, a slow calming spreading in his gaze. When her hand went to his cheek, he covered it with his own. "Not with Alaric running around. He makes you Public Enemy Number One; Klaus will come _for you_." As they gazed at each other, neither noticed the pain in Stefan's eyes as he watched them, trying to detract himself from the situation. He knew that he needed to let Elena choose on her own, but it hurt to know there was a chance he wouldn't win.

"Ooo, I love this soap! When is the announcement of the twins, one from each brother?"

All three heads swung to a woman perched on the railing only feet behind them. None had heard or seen her approach. She wore light jeans with burn holes over each of the knees. A yellow shirt with the words "I _will_ let you burn" across her chest clung tightly around her, showing off a curvy—if skinny—physique. But they couldn't help focusing on the flaming hair spiraling from her head. It was _literally_ fire!

Still, the Salvatores stepped in front of Elena, blocking her from the woman's view. Their shoulders went back, arms crossing over their chests, ready to die for the doppelganger.

But the woman waved them off. "Oh, don't be all macho with me. She's really the last person on my radar. It goes something like Joseph Morgan, George Clooney, Jennifer Aniston, many others, then, at the bottom, Elena Gilbert the human." Glancing at the brunette, she shrugged. "Sorry, but it's the truth. You just aren't really as interesting without your little love triangle here. Has anyone told you that you need to think about _not_ always sacrificing yourself?" Again, the fire woman waved her hand in the air, standing on the banister. "But that's not the point. I still need the three of you on my chessboard."

Without a word, Damon and Stefan flew at her, the older Salvatore making it to her first. His hand went to her chest, clutching her heart and tearing it away easily. The body slumped to the ground with no climactic revelation or death. "Well, that was surprisingly easy."

"Oh, yeah, I would say so."

The brothers twisted to see the woman standing beside Elena, who was completely petrified. "What the hell?" Damon demanded. "I seriously _just_ killed you! You can't just be...alive!" When she merely lifted her eyebrow at him, he snarled, "Whatever. I'll keep killing you until you just decide to stay dead." He flashed towards her, only to find himself meeting air as she danced easily on the other side of the room.

"I _so_ knew that this was going to happen! Do you really think that everything you encounter can be killed? In the true...cycle of things, vampires aren't the strongest out there; nor are your ferocious Originals. Which reminds me," she added with a smile, "I was the one that made Caroline Forbes, the one you call Barbie, Blondie, Vampire Barbie, etc., wake Klaus. I have this very particular chess game I'm playing and they're my most important pieces. You three, however, can be replaced at the moment. Don't make me have to find others."

Stefan stepped forward, arms over his chest. "Why would you team up with Klaus? He's not exactly someone that you can keep on a tight leash."

"Oh, I can. He owes me a great deal. Plus, I kinda did this thing to bring him back to his roots. Nothing to worry about."

"His roots?" Damon laughed. "You mean the ones where he doesn't know his real daddy and the parents that raised him hate his guts more than anyone else? Yeah, making him revisit that sore subject is definitely going to make him like you. I'm sure of it."

Suddenly, the woman was in front of him, eyes black and hair moving like true fire above her head. Before he could blink, she'd pulled free the button above his heart and put it in her pocket. He caught his breath as she gave him a Creature With Which One Does Not Fuck smile. Then she was normal again, patting his shoulder patronizingly, though she was a foot shorter than him. "Thank you. Sometimes, I just like pretty buttons." She strolled away as the three in the room with her stared in shock. "Anyways, it's not those roots. It's his werewolf ones. You see, before vampires were around, wolves had children with wolves because there was a bounty of them. Human blood really didn't dilute it much. They were animals wrapped in pretty clothes.

"Turning didn't hurt the ones that were born from two wolves; it was natural for them, not really a punishment. They mated for life, too, just like their cousins that stayed wolves. It was all romantic, really; one look, sniff, touch, taste, sound, and they knew who they would be with for the rest of their extended lifetimes. They age slower once they change you know.

"But then vampires came around. Thanks to Esther, who is personally on my shit list, so don't bring her up. They started killing off a great deal of the wolves. Soon, the bloodlines were getting watered down with more and more humans and the whole magic of them was lost. Werewolves now will be lucky if they live ten years longer than regular humans and they can't even sense their true loves anymore. Otherwise Tyler wouldn't have wasted time on Caroline; they really have nothing other than sex going for them."

"If you know all this so well, why are you here for us? Why use Caroline?" Stefan asked calmly, though it was obvious that he was ready for a fight. "And what does that mean about Klaus? He's suddenly going to find true love and all that? Good for him; keep him away from us and we won't pick apart your little plan."

The woman rolled her eyes. "Don't you know anything about the powers that be? Can't get our hands dirty and all that. Anyways, I keep whoever I see fit safe. It's the best I'll do for players who aren't key just yet. Maybe in the sequel, but for once it isn't all about the Salvatores and their girlfriend." She glanced at Elena, raising her hands in innocence. "No offense."

"None taken," the brunette answered quietly.

"You teaming up with Klaus makes you dangerous," Damon said quickly. "He's killed tons of people without care and that makes him a murderer."

"And what are you?" the girl asked, now sitting on a tall bookshelf. "Over your lifetime, you've killed. Same with your brother. Hell, Elena here killed the guy you're now all cowering from. Isn't he your guardian too? It might have been to make sure that he came back to life, but you did kill him; still counts. So I wouldn't go talking about the kettle, pot." She looked at each of them individually. "Here's the thing; I want to use you later on in the grand scheme of things because you're already connected to my particular problem. You're my knights and bishops in this chess game. I already have a king and queen, which makes you expendable this round." The black began seeping into her eyes once again. "I can find other kings and queens for later. But if you try to ruin this first phase, I _will_ send you into a hell you have never imagined."

Her finger pointed directly at Elena. "I'll burn _her_ at the stake in front of you, then give both of you brothers visions of each other burning until you beg me to kill you. So, do as I say, okay? I'm pretty nice when people do as they're told." Glancing at her non-existent watch, she clucked her tongue. "Tsk, tsk. So much to do this week. I guess I'll make your appointment for the next, okay? Be ready." Before anyone could respond, she disappeared in black smoke, leaving them to stare after her.

Who the hell was the undead crazy woman?

_I hope you all like this! Honestly, I've been playing with this idea since _On the Run_ was published. It's kinda related to it, but at the same time entirely different. Hope you liked the prologue!_


	2. Chapter 1: To Sin

Chapter One

_To Sin_

_Two Years Later  
Mystic Falls, Virginia_

Caroline Forbes quickly peeked her head out of the alleyway she was currently pressing herself against, breathing a sigh of relief when she realized that she had lost a certain vampire hunter that had only grown more deadly since her last visit. _Of course I would meet up with him the day after I get back to town. Of _course_,_ she thought to herself as she desperately wished the woman that had sent her here was beside her.

He'd found her, no matter where she was in the world. Once, on the Great Wall of China, he'd tried to throw her over the side. Luckily, by some greater being—namely Ember—she'd been saved by a fire that covered her, but didn't burn. Ever since that time—was anyone aware of how _frightening_ it was to be engulfed in flame like that?—she had avoided any _hint_ of him. Now he showed up _in her home town, on the day she returned._ Wasn't this just perfect!

She didn't dare to make a sound just yet. He could be hiding anywhere and she needed to _live_. Ember would be so _pissed_ if she died.

"That's true. I most certainly would be. I still need you, Queenie."

Gasping, Caroline spun on her heel to see said flame-haired woman lounging comfortably on a dumpster. She was painting her nails a vibrant orange that went well with her "Crazy Is The New Pink" yellow T-shirt. She didn't seem to realize, however, that the nail polish would stay on better if she didn't get irritated by how slow it dried and set it on fire.

Straightening her spine—and hoping this was one of Ember's more lucid days—the blonde strode forward, gently easing the nail polish from the Fury's hands. "Here, let me help. I've gotten pretty good at this over the years." As she began gingerly painting each nail with a thin first coat, she glanced up, registering the shock on Ember's face. Planning to ignore it, she said conversationally, "So, can I ask what you're doing here? Maybe you're gonna help me with this guy?"

"No one has ever painted my nails for me before," Ember breathed as she stared in wonder, though she said it more to herself than anyone. "My sisters think it's stupid." Shaking her head, she looked Caroline in the eyes, something like contentment shining in her gaze. "Of course I'm gonna help you with your earthy stalker. I can't have you dying just yet; besides, you're the only one that gets my humor."

"That's true," Caroline noted with a smirk. "No one else would have you." She thought she could see something flash behind those gold eyes, watching them darken just a shade before Ember had herself back in control. As she finished the first coat on the first hand, she gently took the other hand into hers. "So, do you want to tell me why I'm back here? You've had me traveling all over the world; it makes this town feel a little...small."

Ember smiled in that I'm-barely-here kind of way that was so integral a part of her. "I've got to have you meet with some of my other chess pieces this time around. But you've got to be careful of where you go. My King is prowling around; it couldn't be helped." When Caroline returned her hand, the insane woman added, "But go see the Salvatores first. Since you've been gone, your friend Elena was...turned. There was an accident just after you released Niklaus and she had vampire blood in her system." Standing atop her dumpster throne, smoke began swirling around her feet. "Be careful what you say to her and the others about it."

Caroline opened her mouth as she stepped back, but she was cut off when Ember disappeared in her ususal way—turning her body completely into flame and vanishing. As the fire died, the blonde vampire breathed, "Well, those were pretty vague instructions." Turning back to the street, she took a deep breath and ran at full speed towards the Salvatore Boarding House, glad that no one was outside for her to pass. _Just gotta get there,_ she thought, gripping the bow and quiver slung to her back tightly.

Stopping just outside the door, she paused, staring at the heavy wood. What was she expecting from them? A warm welcoming? She'd disappeared for two years, only speaking to them in sporadic overseas phone calls; Damon was probably going to snap her neck just for that alone. And with Elena a vampire, meaning Alaric was dead? He was probably ready to stake someone. It was obvious that he wanted the last doppelganger to be happy no matter how he acted and Caroline highly doubted that she was.

Because she'd always wanted a family, always wanted to be human.

_Then why would she get mixed up with all these vampires?_ Caroline thought to herself, not for the first time. It had passed through her mind in the Andes, while searching the Amazon forest for some long-forgotten relic Ember had told her to find. It was weird what one could think about at the top of Everest when breathing wasn't completely necessary.

Shunning the rampant, blame-ridden thought from her head, the blonde took a deep breath before pushing the door open. She had to get inside anyways; her _friend_ could be watching from anywhere, ready to burst in with those damned wood bullets he so enjoyed. Gently shutting the door behind her, she crept through the house, wondering if maybe it was empty. Whatever was going on, she didn't know how to feel about it.

Then she heard something from above, in the vicinity of the bedrooms. She made her way to the stairs, taunting herself, _You _would_ come into this house when Damon has some girl in his bed. What do you think you're gonna say? "Oh, hey, you must be Damon's latest squeeze. Don't worry, I only slept with him for a few months a couple years ago; totally over it."_

Yes, she was over the elder Salvatore, but that didn't mean she liked having to face every girl he'd ever had sex with. It was a disturbingly horrid thought that she would rather _not _think about, truth be told.

Climbing the stairs, she called out to anyone that would hear her. "Hello? Vampire Barbie in the house! Hope I'm not _interrupting._..." She dragged the word out, hoping to catch someone's attention before she made it to the top of the stairs. "I know this probably isn't the time to mention our past, but could you please—"

She was cut off and stopped short at the sight of _Stefan_ standing at the top of the stairs, shirtless while he hastily tried to button his jeans. "Caroline?" he rasped, breathing heavily. "You...what are you doing here? When did you get back in town?" His eyes were wide, like a kid that just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Hands fluttering nervously, he chuckled. "Oh, God, this would be when you come back. Look, there's a lot of things that you don't know—"

"Look who's back from God-only-knows where," drawled an English accented voice from just behind the Salvatore. As a beautiful blonde came into view—hair a mess, dress thrown on as if in a hurry—Caroline felt the sudden urge to bubble with laughter. Why hadn't Ember told her about _this_ little development? She usually loved to gossip. Of course, she had been growing less lucid as the days progressed, so maybe she just hadn't remembered... "I was so sure that we'd finally gotten rid of you."

Now Caroline couldn't help chuckling, turning away to stride down the stairs with her palms pressed to her eyes. "You two...together...oh my God, I'm _so_ getting Ember back for not telling me!" Unable to restrain herself, she nearly buckled over in her laughter, tears forming in her eyes as her stomach started to ache. "I've missed so _much_! Last time I was here, Stefan was Elena's epic love and Damon was the one porking Barbie Klaus!" More giggles escaped her at the role reversal she was seeing. "Oh, God, I _missed_ Mystic Falls hijinks!"

Suddenly, Rebekah stood in front of her, fangs flashing in the light as her face contorted in annoyance. "Are you _making fun_ of me—us?" she demanded vehemently. "If so, I will not hesitate to rip that head right off your shoulders!" The Original's hands went to Caroline's head, or tried to.

Caroline was already across the room, an arrow notched in her bow and aimed at Rebekah's torso, though she wasn't very scary with the laughter still escaping her. "I'm sorry, Rebekah, I really am, but just think how...surreal this is for me! Besides, Ember isn't about to let me die, so you're S.O.L."

The older blonde stilled, a little confused by the acronym as she tried to put it together.

Stefan appeared beside her, leaning down to murmur, "Shit outta luck," before returning his full attention to his friend. "What are you doing back, Caroline? Last I heard, you were dancing on top of the pyramids. They had a story on it, you know."

"Oh, that?" She answered, slinging her bow back over her shoulder and replacing the arrow in her quiver. "Yeah, Ember gets sad sometimes so I do some things to amuse her. That way she doesn't accidentally burn me." At their blank looks, she realized that they might not know her as well as she did. "Ember is this...well, she calls herself a Fury. But she's got this whole plan...know what? I won't get into all of that right now. Right now, I just need a place to stay."

Both Stefan and Rebekah blinked in confusion before looking to one another, as if they could answer their unspoken questions.

"Caroline?"

The blonde spun around at the sound of her friend's voice, pleasure lighting her face. "Elena?" she breathed, flying at the doppelganger. "I can't believe you're here!" Practically wrapping herself around her, Caroline squeezed with all her might, glad that she didn't have to hold back her strength in the slightest. She spoke quickly, her words mixing together as she tried to explain everything that she'd done since they'd last seen each other.

"Whoa, take it down a notch, Blondie," Damon interjected from behind the brunette, prying the two of them apart to allow Elena to breathe once again. "Yeah, you've been gone, but we've got to be able to understand you before you go all teenage-girl on us." Though his words were light, there was a sharpness to them that made her wince inwardly. He was going to be the one that was a tough sell, she knew. But Ember had said that she explained a lot of it to them, so didn't he get that she had to do it?

Taking a deep breath, Caroline said, "I know you're pissed about me freeing Klaus and all, but Ember made me. She told me that if I did as she asked, she would protect you guys—everyone. Besides, we couldn't just have his body lying around like a sitting duck; Alaric could have taken advantage of that—" Realizing her mistake, she turned to Elena, whose expression was unreadable. "Sorry. Ember told me but...I forgot," she finished lamely, gaze darting to her daylight ring and twisting it mercilessly.

The brunette's voice was low, nearly emotionless except for the twinge of sadness at the loss of her guardian. "It's okay. You weren't exactly around to know." The statement hung like dead weight in the air and Elena immediately backtracked, "I didn't mean it like that...we know that you had to do...things."

Still, silence filled the room, leaving everyone fidgeting uncomfortably—besides Damon, of course. It was like nothing could shake him.

"This has certainly been a pleasant _chat_," Rebekah said, suddenly breaking the tension in the room with her cool indifference, "but Stefan and I are going...somewhere else. Hope you all have fun _catching up_." Locking her arm with Stefan's, she half-dragged him back up the stairs, no doubt to get clothes to wear _somewhere else._ "Oh, and Nik is looking for you, Caroline! He says he would like to thank you!" the Original called from somewhere in Stefan's room.

Swallowing at the memory of Ember's warning, Caroline stood up straighter as both Damon's and Elena's gazes grew darker. "I had to do it! Ember—"

"So you're taking that flame-girl's side over your _friends_?" Damon growled, face contorting as his hand wrapped around her throat, tossing her across the room. In an instant, he was kneeling on her shoulders, pinning her down as he held a stake that he'd conveniently hidden in his sleeve. Even when Elena shouted for him to stop, he didn't tear his gaze away from Caroline's, didn't stop. "Do you have any idea how _easy_ it would be to kill you right now? Do you know the _danger_ that you put us all in by releasing him? If it weren't for the damned car accident, he would have come after Elena!" As if that spurred him into motion, he raised the stake a little higher, preparing to drive it with quick precision into her heart.

He stopped only when the front door splintered open, revealing a large, silhouetted figure.

_To Sin_

Klaus didn't know _why_ he'd returned to Mystic Falls. Since he'd been "killed", he'd purposely deserted the area, not wanting to rehash _that_ particular memory. Still, he remembered that dream he'd had, the one of the woman with fire hair telling him to trust her, to pledge his loyalty. After the last few years of scouring the country, looking for a hint of that blonde vampire that haunted him with misty images in his mind. Was it all a dream? Was coming to Mystic Falls as random as he thought?

But he'd just known that he had to be there, that he needed to come to this nearly-forgotten town.

Since he'd awoken, everything had been different. Now, instead of craving blood, he craved actual _food_. He could go days, sometimes weeks, without a drop of blood, and even when he did take it, it wasn't even a full pint. Everything seemed brighter, making his memories look foggy. Whenever he tried to bring up his siblings' faces, they were blurry, out of focus. Then, once he'd seen them again over the years, he noticed that they _smelt_ different, almost like they were _too_ human.

It didn't make any sense.

He'd also found himself thinking more and more about Caroline and how he _had_ to find her. An insane need to have her by his side so he could protect her surged through him, leaving him furious. Sometimes, if he concentrated hard enough, he felt like he could see her, wherever she was. Every time, his heart clenched, realizing that she was in danger, wanting to reach out and grab her, except she wasn't there.

Crossing through the town square, he thought he caught a hint of her scent wafting from between the buildings. He raised his head and subtly sniffed the air, turning sharply towards the strongest part of her scent. The Salvatore house. Of course; she would want to see her friends if she had truly returned to town and it wasn't his overactive imagination.

Speeding closer, he stopped short of the door, wondering what he would do if she was there. Or worse, if she wasn't. How would he explain this insane need? He wasn't about to show the Salvatores any sort of weakness, knew better than to do so; they would use it against him. And Caroline would be such an easy target for them...

_"I had to do it! Ember—"_

Her voice was a shock to his system, bringing a wave of protectiveness surge throughout him. _Mine_, some long forgotten instinct snarled within him, leaving him feeling both energized and lethargic. Caroline was here, so close to him, just beyond a flimsy oak door. All he had to do was push it open and she'd be standing there; he'd finally get to see her again, clearer now than ever before.

_"Damon, stop!"_

_"Do you have any idea how _easy_ it would be to kill you right now?"_

Damon's voice stopped him cold for a moment as he heard Caroline's breathing grow harsh. The scent of fear wafted through the air, tearing at him. _Her _fear. She was in danger, scared for her life.

Seeing red, he let animal instinct take hold, his face changing to that of his wolf side. With a swift kick, he ripped the door off its hinges, seething in the time it took for it to fall away. His gaze unerringly fell to the blonde lying on the floor, the blue-eyed vampire holding a stake just above her heart. As he felt a roar bubbling for release, he noted without care that his sister and the other Salvatore had come down the stairs, just catching the scene before them.

Flashing to where the other male had _his_ female pinned, he threw him away from her, not bothering to look where Damon had fallen, though the satisfying sound of bones breaking against wood reached his ears. Keeping his gaze locked on Caroline, he crouched down, slowly coming back into control. "Are you all right, love?" he asked raggedly, his voice raspy.

"Of course she's all right, Klaus! As if I would let someone harm a hair on her head!"

All gazes in the room turned towards the woman swaying her feet beneath a table, smiling like she'd just taken some weird medication. Flames swirled around her head, making her pale skin all the paler. Instantly, he knew it was the woman he had met while he'd been dead. _She_ had protected Caroline?

_Owe her my life,_ that instinct breathed once again, though he quickly squelched it.

Standing, he asked roughly, "You? Why are you here?" He was aware that he'd naturally taken a position in front of Caroline, protecting her from this new threat. Possible threat, at least.

The woman swung him a patronizing smile. "Because I need to be. My two key players met—earlier than I'd planned, but whatever—and I've got a couple others that I might need help from." She shrugged, looking back at the others. Her smile darkened and she rose to her feet atop the table as if she were water, stepping down from the surface like most would a step. "I told you guys I would be back last time! I've got a little counseling sesh to do."

Damon and Stefan seemed too shocked to speak, Rebekah looking at everyone as if she had no idea what was going on. Elena, however, stepped forward, crossing her arms over her chest. She raised an eyebrow as she spoke. "I thought you said that you would be here about...oh, two years ago?"

The woman paused, looking up and moving her lips as if counting to herself. Frowning, she asked, "Really? I missed our appointment?" Scratching her head, she looked to Caroline. "Why does it feel like this is the right time? Maybe I should start keeping a date book..."

The blonde moved from behind Klaus, chuckling at the woman like they were old friends. "Ember, it wouldn't work anyways. You'd forget all about it after two days, I guarantee it." Despite the familiarity she spoke with when talking to the stranger, the Hybrid felt his hackles rising at the power emanating from the woman, couldn't stop himself from trying to block Caroline from view. Immediately, the vampire turned a look towards him, saying, "It's fine. She and I are friends. She's saved me multiple times since we started this little quest."

"Friends," Ember whispered dazedly from where she stood, eyes glazed over for a brief moment. Abruptly, she lost all interest in the group, suddenly black eyes going to the doorway as if she sensed something they did not. Klaus was shocked to see Caroline in the next instant notching a trio of arrows, aiming for someone that he couldn't even see yet.

Then he felt it, a barely-noticeable shift of the earth as one of the largest humans he'd ever seen filled the doorway. From his body language, it was obvious that he was no stranger with fighting. The stakes and vervain strapped to every possible place he could reach told Klaus all he needed to know.

A vampire hunter was among them, watching the group with glee.

"Hello," he growled with a dark smile. "So many of you gathered in one place. Like shooting fish in a barrel."

_A new chapter! Hope you all like it. I promise I will make sure to answer any and all questions because this storyline is a bit...loopy._


	3. Chapter 2: To Power

Chapter Two

_To Power_

"You were sent by my sisters," Ember nearly growled, her fingernails growing and curling into talons that would have looked more at home on a bird of prey. Or a dinosaur. "They should have told you of my power."

Caroline recognized this; a completely lucid Ember bent on destruction. She could torch the entire house with a thought, killing them all in the process. And the man—her stalker for the last two years—wouldn't stand a chance. But neither would the group that the vampire had hoped to protect. Immediately, her eyes went to every possible exit, aware that they only had moments to leave the Boarding House before something...awful happened.

Not to mention she had to ditch Klaus at the first possible chance because she was _not_ getting caught up in that!

Backing away, she murmured so that only the vampires and Ember could hear her, "We have to get out. There won't be anything left of this place in about ten seconds."

Everyone's eyes were on her as Ember's hair started swirling around her head, obviously surprised by her knowledge of the subject and probably skeptical at the idea of such a large house being destroyed by someone as small as the Furie. But they didn't know the power she held, the insanity that would follow after...

Klaus spun around, grabbing her and pulling her to his chest, disappearing with her within the house. She could feel the drumming of his heart beneath his flesh, full of a desperate need to protect her. For whatever reason; it wasn't as if she really needed it. She was stronger now than before, had been through quite a bit more than she'd ever believed, and had an enchanted bow that made her the best shot since...well, whoever was a great archer.

"Robina Hood," Ember threw over her shoulder in response, though it was clear that she was still out of her mind by the sound of her voice.

The Hybrid's hand came over her head just before they burst through the back door and into the woods behind the house. She gasped, immediately starting to struggle against his hold on her. She couldn't see or hear the others and that charge in the air warned her that Ember was just about to blow her top. If the others didn't get out, they'd be burned alive.

"Elena!" she cried, nearly getting free of his hold. When his arm merely tightened around her and he gave a low growl, she hissed, "Don't get all wolfy on me, Klaus. Those are my _friends_ back there! And if they die, so help me God, I will tear you apart!" Tears filled her green eyes at the thought of the loss. As they trailed down her cheeks, she breathed, "We've got to go back for them."

He faltered for a moment when the first droplet of water hit his skin, slowing down just enough for the scenery to stop flying past her. When he slowed down to a walk, she finally broke out of his arms, thrusting herself as far from him as she could. Stumbling a bit, she was just about to break into a run when her worst fear came true.

The Salvatore Boarding House went up in flames in less time than it would take her to blink.

But Elena and the others were nowhere to be seen.

"No!" she cried, making to move towards the flames, only to be caught by Klaus's strong fingers wrapped around her wrists. She spun in his hold, raising her free hand in the way that Ember had taught her, calling her indestructible bow to her hand. In a flash, she broke his hold, an arrow pulled elegantly back as her tears dried to make room for fury. "I don't care what the hell Ember did to you with all this werewolf crap; how _dare_ you make me leave my friends with nothing more than a whispered warning! You're lucky I don't shoot you through the heart!"

He stood there, mere feet from her, his expression darkening. She could practically feel the anger rolling off him in waves, that unpredictable temper bubbling to the surface. Of course, she had expected as much. She even knew that she might really be pushing the envelope. Honestly, who was she to go up against The Hybrid? He was invincible for all intents and purposes; if he wanted to, he could kill her without a thought.

Which was why she was so surprised by his words.

Taking a step forward, Klaus growled, "And leave you there to be hurt? Never. I will never let you give your life for those people you call friends—one of which was quick to kill you, I might add." He took the last few feet between them in stride, letting the point of the arrow dig into his chest, just to the right of his heart. Still, he bore down on her, his face inches from hers. "You aren't going to be the martyr that Elena is—or was, as the case may be. If I have to lock you away for a couple centuries to make you realize that, I will."

For a moment, Caroline was speechless, staring up into dark blue eyes that flashed the werewolf yellow. Ember had explained at least part of the Back-To-Werewolf-Basics plan; Klaus was stronger and fiercer with the animal closer to the surface, more likely to help with whatever apocalypse the Furie had foreseen. Sure, there was always the chance of him going rogue; he was a little too arrogant to feel like he owed his life to Ember. But that had been a chance they'd taken without hesitation. Well, not so much Caroline, but you get the picture.

Except Ember hadn't warned her about this. Yes, that he would feel an unnatural need to protect one specific woman; Ember had giggled and clapped like a four year old as she told the vampire of the days of old, when werewolves actually had these romantic "mate" stories and were even deadlier than the present ones. But Caroline was pretty sure this particular werewolf—the oldest in history, as well as the strongest—was feeling that way towards _her_. At least, if that look in his eyes were anything to go by.

And she didn't want to be on the receiving end of Klaus's endless devotion, if it was all the same to everyone else.

Moving as fast as she could, she rounded on him, now facing his back but nearly fifty-feet away. Her bow shook a bit as she raised it, keeping it aimed to hit him just beside his heart. "Oh, no. Don't even think about it. Don't you dare try and get all Twilight on me. You don't get to call the shots around here; I've got bigger things to deal with right now, like the fact that my friends are probably burning alive. Not to mention your _sister_." Taking a calming breath as she watched him give an animalistic snarl, she breathed, "Sorry about this," before letting the arrow fly, not even sticking around to watch it bury into the flesh of his chest.

Instead, she darted away, back towards the house. That arrow would knock him off balance for a second or two, as well as a few more to rip out the arrow enough for his wound to heal. Which was all the time she needed to go make sure that Damon, Elena, and Stefan were okay.

She wasn't as good a judge of character as she would like to think. As the flames that were once the house suddenly died down, Klaus cut her off, chest heaving with the arrow still in his chest. She gave a small gasp, sliding to a stop on the dew-covered grass, nearly falling in her haste. He didn't look pissed, as she would have expected; instead, he just stared at her with a barely peeved expression on his face, breathing heavily as his shoulders heaved up and down.

"Pull...it out," he said through clenched teeth, his white teeth flashing menacingly. When her eyes just widened and she took a step back, he moved forward, flinching as the muscles in his chest rippled in response to the arrow's movement. "It bloody _hurts_, love," he gritted out.

Realizing then that he wasn't mad at her so much as the arrow, she stepped towards him, reaching out her hand to do exactly as he ordered. But she stopped herself, shutting down that compassionate part of her. "I'll make a deal with you," she answered, crossing her arms over her chest and giving him a strong glance. "If you promise to let me go back and fish up Ember to calm her down—_and_ make sure that Elena, Damon, and Stefan are okay—I'll get the arrow out for you."

Out of all his possible reactions to her words, she had never thought up what he might actually do. For a moment, they stood in silence, as if he was testing her will power. Then, while keeping his gaze locked with hers, he grabbed the flights of the arrow, yanking it forward with amazing force. Despite his strength, however, his flesh was resilient; it would take several more decisive yanks to fully pull the arrowhead free.

"I'm not...going to let you put yourself in danger like that," he hissed, forcing the shaft of the arrow farther out of his skin. But now the head was stuck deep inside the wound, grinding against newly regenerating tissue. The fact that he was still upright was just a testament to his power. "If they couldn't get out after your warning, they deserve to die. I have no doubt my sister was smart enough to run." Another pull, just a few centimeters left. "So here goes your argument."

With that, the arrow was out, his chest bleeding more onto the shirt he wore, though the wound was quickly restitching itself together. For a moment, she was mesmerized by the healing, having to shake her head to snap out of her thoughts. If he wasn't so damn good-looking, it wouldn't be so hard to remember that he was _the bad guy._ Well, maybe not at this precise moment, but still. The history between him and the people she loved was nastier—bloodier, too—than any of the wars the world had ever seen. Partly due to the fact that vampires are harder to kill, but that didn't matter.

He'd killed Elena once, tried to do so again at least one other time. He'd forced Stefan to become a "rippah" by using Damon's death to force him into it. He'd threatened their entire _town_, everyone that they loved.

And here she was, getting drawn in by the fact that his muscles were so muscley and sculpted. That his boyish face was watching her like she was the biggest, juiciest steak he'd ever seen in his life—which he no doubt liked raw, seeing as he was a wolf deep down.

_Weird vampire sex fantasies. Honestly, who finds it hot that a guy can heal himself? Humans do that too; not nearly as fast, but that's not the point,_ she told herself. Forcing her back to become rigid once more, she lifted her nose slightly, crossing her arms over her chest. "Well, that was just me being nice. I'm going to go check on my friends, whether you like it or not."

But he was in front of her, blocking her path with a sadistic grin. "I think you might want to reconsider, sweetheart. Why would I allow you to do something I expressly told you not to?"

"Uh, probably because you have no choice, Tarzan?" she quipped, ducking away from him. She was now the closest to the burnt down house, but that didn't mean she was about to turn her back on The Hybrid. Facing him with her fists on her hips, she stuck out her tongue childishly. Enjoying the shock on his face, she added, "If you're gonna act like a bully, I'm gonna be a little immature. Can't handle it? Then leave me alone."

Then he did something that she had never thought she would ever see.

Klaus Mikaelson, the Original Big Bad Wolf, threw his head back and laughed. Neither the genuine smile on his lips nor the sincere chuckles rolling off them were mocking. Instead, he seemed to really enjoy himself.

_I wonder if this is what he was like as a human._ She quickly banished the thought; she _so_ didn't want to know. At all.

Definitely not.

_To Power_

Klaus couldn't help watching her with wonder, a small smile playing on his lips that he didn't realize was there. Had he ever seen such a fearless woman? She had actually stuck her tongue out him like a child, lifting her nose to him like he was nothing more than the dirt on her shoe. Like she was a princess and he was a slave.

Except he wasn't mad about it. No, he felt oddly at peace with the fact that she thought she was better than him. Hell, a woman like Caroline Forbes? If he hadn't been her enemy before, he wouldn't have gotten a second glance from her.

Where had all these self-hating thoughts come from? He was a worthy catch for any woman on earth; his power was enough to gain their hand. And why should he get so excited over her stupid little joke? Yes, she was adorable in her immaturity, but usually that would turn him off. Yet, here stood a little blonde baby vampire, sticking out her tongue at him, and all he wanted to do was laugh and wrap his arms around her.

He must be going mad.

Just like earlier, when he was sure that her voice, her face, were the only things keeping him anchored to this world.

Trying to make his features stern—and barely managing—he replied, "If you would prefer, you can try to cross me. I promise you that I will catch you before you get anywhere near that insane little woman." Now he was coming back to his usual self; take charge, especially concerning someone that he wanted to keep.

Her full-bellied laughter caught him off guard and he raised an eyebrow at her, waiting for her answer.

Which wasn't much of a chore. Her hair seemed to be made of sunlight itself, making him itch to try to get all the colors out on a canvas. Those green eyes glittered with mirth like gems, as mesmerizing as a siren's song. He just wanted to see her making that face for as long as possible, that bright grin making her look genuinely happy for the first time since he'd met her. God, she was beautiful.

Giving him a daring smile, she murmured, "I could just shoot you through the head, you know. I was given my skills by Ember, so I don't miss." He noticed the wince on her face after her words and instantly knew that wasn't the entire truth.

"Oh, really?" This he had to see. Opening his arms wide, he waved his fingers inwards, looking up at her from below his lashes with a lopsided grin. "Show me what you've got then, love. If you can shoot fast enough for an Original to be hit, you deserve to do as you please."

Her bow was up instantly and he knew she was taking aim at his head with lightning precision. The smile turned into a smirk on her face as she purred, "If you insist."

He tensed, preparing to move, when he heard it. To the south. Footsteps. At least two pairs, maybe a third. Luckily for him, she had noticed the intrusion as well. Her attention was turned towards the intruders as well, and he could clearly see the hope flashing in her gaze.

Not that he wanted to break the probably-bad news to her, but Damon wasn't the type to take a warning from someone he didn't trust; it wasn't likely that he had gotten out before the place went up in flames. Which means Elena and Stefan probably hadn't "ditched out" either; they wouldn't leave the older Salvatore to die alone. All this hope was probably for nothing.

When he heard more footsteps—farther off, but getting closer—from the other direction, Klaus snarled, moving quickly to grab her arm and pull her behind him. She gasped, dropping that strange bow that had appeared out of nowhere before.

Of course, that didn't last for long; she was almost instantly fighting against his hold, though it was easy for him to hold her back one-handed. As he realized that those coming towards them were closing in fast, he made a split-second decision: take Caroline and run. With a decisive yank on her arm, he dragged her behind him, speeding due east. It would lead him to his old mansion, where he'd left his car.

Time to get Caroline the hell outta Dodge.

"No, Klaus, stop! I have to know! They could have been the others!" she cried, digging her heels in for short moments until she was forced to keep moving. He was hauling her farther and farther from where the Salvatore house had stood, recognizing her desperation to get back.

All because of that silly hope she held on to so tightly.

_To Power_

Ember watched silently from the trees, smiling to herself. Of course she'd known that Niklaus the Hybrid would take her friend; she could see the future after all. But as new images flashed in her mind, she knew that this was the best way to get her plan on the move. She'd been trying to force the two back together for at least the last year and a half. Or was it a week and a half?

As the end grew nearer, she knew that she was steadily losing track of time. Knew that soon she wouldn't be lucid enough to send Caroline and Klaus where they needed to go, to give them the instructions they would desperately need.

_This is the first step,_ she thought, closing her eyes for what felt like the first time in days.

Leaning back against the tree trunk, she tried to empty her mind, something she'd done easily in her early years. Back when there were only a couple humanoid creatures on the earth, it had been so much better. Fewer futures to intermingle with the ones that she was paying attention to. Now, everyone was so interconnected that everything they did affected everyone else. A human in China with a cold sneezing on another man on the street had led to Caroline dangling from a cliff last year. And that was only one example of how things changed.

_Someday, it will go back to being normal,_ she thought. _Once I don't have to worry about Raine, I can block everything out like I used to. I can just watch the present pass me by._

She hoped.

_Such a long time since I updated, so I hope this is up to snuff. A little shorter, but I think you all will like it._


End file.
